


The Sign

by alexcat



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Sean is hunting Viggo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 100 word Drabble for the December Drabble Challenge

Sean knew that Viggo waited somewhere for him, but all the cabins looked so much alike. 

Bloody Vig and his love of the woods! Why couldn’t they meet in some posh hotel with thick robes and five star room service? Instead they’d meet here in the middle of nowhere and freeze their arses off while they ate tough, gamy food that Vig had killed himself. Yuck! 

The snow was getting deeper but the four-wheel-drive was working perfectly. 

Where the hell was he? 

They he saw it, one single red, glass ornament hung on a tree limb. It was worth everything!


End file.
